


on a dark horse rides voldemort

by MaxAddison9794



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: "You were gonna come to me", "masterpiece", Darkish Harry, Original Character(s), Songfic, at some point, gryffindor harry joins voldemort, harry gets the dark mark, harry joins voldemort, have fun reading, have fun reading harry potter fanfiction you effing nerd, hermione/ron/ginny/neville/james/remus only mentioned, i guess, interesting i guess, more based of song, nagini - ish, not a paring, oc Aelius Black, oc Caspar Fawley, search it up, slytheirn harry, very little plot, voldemort dark horse parody, voldemort is a beast, wait, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxAddison9794/pseuds/MaxAddison9794
Summary: Song Fic based off of a Dark Horse Parody (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eG57r2mjkzg&lc=Ugh-vCISmBDPW3gCoAEC)Harry has abandoned his friends Ron and Hermione in favor of four Slytherins. He somehow convinces them to meet with Voldemort and join the cause. Voldemort is amused. Bellatrix is delighted. Aelius is taunting. Lucius is pissed.Harry talking to himself, Voldemort rhyming, Harry convincing himself to join the Dark with strange flashbacks and Voldemort laughing at everyone in his snaky head. Everything you could ever want in a Dark!Harry songfic.BEWARE! Only the first few parts are edited and formatted, I actually suck at this.
Kudos: 6





	on a dark horse rides voldemort

As they stepped into the clearing, Harry began to register the sheer amount of masked Death Eaters that there were standing around the fire. He swallowed nervously, before steeling himself and stepping forward. Draco, Theo and Blaise were waiting behind in the woods.

Voldemort looked positively delighted at his presence. “I knew you were gonna come to me. Now here you are. Are you going to fight, or are you gonna join me?” The Dark Lord sneered, “You better choose carefully.”

Harry shivered, he squared his shoulders and looked straight at Voldemort. “I’m here to join you. I’m turning my back on the Light.” The Dark Lord nodded in approval, or so Harry hoped. Then, he turned and looked back at his followers.

“He’s capable of anything.” That came from a grinning Bellatrix Lestrange, standing next to her husband, hair wild. “Of _anything_ , and everything.” Harry ignored her, focusing instead on Occluding his mind from any who might act with hostility towards him. He was interrupted by a loud crack echoed throughout the clearing. One of his friends must have stepped on a stick.

Lucius Malfoy scowled at him, and Harry was unpleasantly reminded of Draco’s facial expression right before they had arrived. “I hope you didn’t try and bring Hermione Granger, filthy Mudblood she is.”

“I didn’t.” Harry said, hurriedly, “I left Ron too. He’s whiney.” Malfoy laughed, and Harry was almost certain he heard a snort from his friends in the forest.

“Well, whoever they are, you better tell them to come out and join the action. It’d be best to have even more recruits.” Harry turned to see his friends emerging from the shadows. Blaise, confident as always, sauntered into the firelight, and Harry swore he saw Antonin Dolohov’s eyes widen. Theo slunk slowly out of the forest with Draco stumbling at his side, a fearful look in his eyes. Lucius almost took a step back, and a few gasps echoed from the gathered witches and wizards.

“Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Caspar Fawley and Blaise Zabini.” Voldemort stated calmly, “Interesting company you choose to keep Potter.”

“My company is no concern of yours.” Discontent in the ranks was evident, no one spoke back to the Dark Lord. Harry rushed to rectify his position. “I’ll be a follower.” He said, thrusting his chin up. “Your follower.” Mutters of approval and suspicion were heard from the Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy’s eyes widened more than Dobby’s, if possible, and Bellatrix’s cackle could be easily identified as glee. Rabastan Lestrange ripped off his mask, disbelief and mirth reflected in his expression. Rodolphus simply raised his eyebrows.

Theo’s father, Tiberius Nott, attempted to proclaim that Harry was likely just a spy for Dumbledore, “Another double agent in our ranks.” Angered, Harry was about to step up and defend himself, when another figure came forward.

A mask was lowered from the face of Aelius Black as he began to speak directly to the Boy Who Lived. “You want to play with magic?” He smirked, “Boy, you should know what you're fighting for.” Harry was reminded of Uncle Vernon’s patronizing tone and a growl escaped him. He knew what he was fighting for, Aelius didn’t know him.

“Harry,” Draco whispered as he grabbed Harry’s wrist. “Do you dare to do this?”

He turned back to respond as Blaise’s normally overconfident voice wavered in response. “If you betray him, you know He’ll come for you like a Dark Lord.”

Harry shrugged off his friend's concerns. “I know what I’m doing.” He walked over and stood calmly in front of the man who had killed his parents. Voldemort laughed, high and cold, the eerie tone settling over the clearing.

“Are you ready for the Dark Mark?” Harry clenched his fists, he was. Voldemort looked directly at him and Harry strangely detected a hint of concern within his red eyes. “Once you’re mine, there’s no going back.” From behind him, his friends stepped forward and surrounded him. “If you’re going to do this, we’ll do it with you.” Draco said, and spoke to Harry in a low voice, “And if you change your mind, Blaise elected we make a run for it with you.” Harry gave a grim smile before turning back to the Dark Lord. “Chosen One,” the man said, “If you choose to walk away…”

“Don’t walk away.” Bellatrix’s tone was sharp. “Don’t walk away.” Fear ran it’s way up his throat, but he forced it down. Aelius Black’s knowing eyes found his own. “It’s in the palm of your hand now Harry.” It had been his dream for years, but now, Harry couldn’t tell the difference between it and a nightmare. He was terrified.

“It’s a Yes or a No, no maybe.” Rodolphus Lestrange snarled He had to choose. He had to choose before someone chose for him. Harry bit his lip. Voldemort’s voice filled the air as he spoke, flicking his wrist to palm his wand. The wand which shared the same core as Harry’s own. “Just be sure, before you give your all to me.”

Voldemort’s voice echoed in his head; Your all to me, Harry heard, Your all to me. Harry could see him saying the same words to all the Death Eaters that had come before him. He heard Aelius Black’s taunting voice; You wanna play with magic? Harry didn’t play. Boy, you should know what you're fighting for. He would know now. He would know. Draco Malfoy’s pale face appeared in his mind; Harry, he asked, Do you dare to do this? Harry dared, he did. He would stand there and take the mark. He would not hesitate. He saw Blaise Zabini, confidence gone, shaking, firelight glinting in his brown eyes; He’ll come at you like the Dark Lord. Harry didn’t care.

He recalled Theodore Nott standing before him, looking petrified; Are you ready? Harry was ready, even stoic Theo seeming terrified does not touch him. The last face that flashed through his mind was Caspar Fawley’s as he looked into the clearing minutes ago, choking out two words; It’s Voldemort. Harry had no worries, he was going to join him, there was nothing to fear. The memories disappeared. Harry had made his decision. “Yes.” Harry knelt at the feet of the Dark Lord and extended his left forearm. Voldemort’s wand pressed into his flesh. He could hear the murmurs of the crowd. Harry blocked them out. Voldemort lowered himself until his mouth was level with Harry’s ear. “Once you’re mine.” He said, “There’s no going back.” Harry could hear Hermione and Ron’s voices, remprimanging him for searching up Dark Magick. Dumbledore telling him that Draco Malfoy could cause him trouble and Remus Lupin wondering how Caspar Fawley had ever ended up in the “Dark House”. Neville stuttering out Bellatrix’s name in St. Mungo’s and Ginny Weasley’s warning about the horror’s which lay in Tom Riddle’s mind. He thought of Sirius talking about Aelius and Regulus, telling Harry how he hated them. Even his father’s voice came to mind, although it was only a distant memory, James Potter was clearly heard spitting out the word Him as if it were poison. Harry ignored them all. A searing pain flashed through his left arm as the Dark Mark was branded onto his skin. Harry almost screamed, but clamped his mouth shut at the last minute. He looked down to see a black tattoo with a skull and a swisting snake covering half of his forearm. His parents would have been horrified, but Harry was elated. A red light hit him in the chest and he was thankful for whoever had stunned him, the pain was now gone. Someone Reneverate’ed him and he began to sit up. “Come Potter.” Voldemort’s voice drew him out of the grogginess and he registered Theo, Blaise, Caspar and Draco next to him in a similar state. He stood and followed the Dark Lord to a place next to the fire. “It is time for the initiation rites to begin.” Lucius Malfoy stated, “We will aparate to a Muggle village where you five will capture a Muggle. We will bring it back here and then you boys will begin the curses thrown at it, and we will all join in. Our Lord will cast the final spell.” A thrill ran through Harry’s system and he turned to his left to see the grin on Draco’s face. Rabastan handed the four boys ivory masks and black cloaks which they pulled on over their school robes. Voldemort began to assign partners to each of them. Draco was sent to grasp Hadrian Selwyn’s arm while Caspar had to cling gingerly to Bellatrix Lestrange. Theo was sent over to Walden Macnair and Blaise joined Thomas Avery on the edges of the circle. Harry was chosen by the Dark Lord himself. He locked eyes with Draco, standing next to the young looking Selwyn and beamed. They disapparated with a crack and were sent of to find a suitable Muggle to torture. The five of them returned quickly with a prisoner in tow and Voldemort’s high pitched laugh echoed even after they were gone. Aelius Black lined them up in a row with Harry on the right and Caspar on the left, he whispered vague instructions before the Dark Lord moved forward to face them. Harry heard a gasp from one of his friends, but ignored it in favour of looking in awe at the monster which lay docile at Voldemort’s side. He sneered at their reactions, pausing briefly on Harry’s face before speaking. “She’s a beast. Call her Nagini.” Harry’s eyes widened, after stepping forward, the firelight exposed the snake’s size and he could understand the reasoning behind calling her a beast. “Fail, and she’ll eat your heart out, like stupid Weasley.” “Cast!” came the order, and the boys began to do so. The spells they cast at first were of course habitual, and Harry found himself hollering the Disarming Spell in the face of a Muggle. “Expelliarmus” He yelled, accidentally summoning the wand of Antoine Wilkes. The others fared only slightly better. Confungo” came from Theo, and weirdly, Caspar found “Obliviate” to be at the forefront of his mind. Blaise, ever the pyromaniac, cast “Incendio” and Draco tried his hand at “Furnunculus”. Their cries echoed throughout the clearing, but so did the laughter, particularly from Aelius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange. They did get better, and Theo cast “Densaugeo” while Harry, wanting to impress, cast their first Unforgivable: “Crucio”. Draco attempted “Imperio”, but it held for only several seconds. Caspar got in “Levicorpus” and Blaise copied Harry by using“Crucio” again. A proud voice from the crowd cried “Morsmordre!” and the Dark Mark flew into the sky. Harry laughed loudly, and his friends joined in as they continued casting. Caspar, Theo and Blaise used “Diffindo” at the same time, which had an impressive effect. Harry cast “Sectumsempra” while Draco threw “Serpensortia.” Then, they were stopped for the finale. The cry of “Avada Kedavra” flew high into the hills and the Death Eaters shrieked with victory. Harry was lifted onto the shoulders of Dark wizards and he caught sight of his friends talking or laughing with some others. Louder than perhaps necessary, but bursting with power and fear; Voldemort bellowed for all to hear; “I’m He Who Shall Not Be Named!”


End file.
